An Invitation
by this is madness
Summary: A difference of opinion for Chryed.  Not so sure now that I want to publish it!


An Invitation

Syed plucked up the courage to say what he had on his mind, 'I wanted to go but now it seems such an effort – I've had a hell of a day, it's raining outside and we'd be so much better off here at home…', he trailed off looking desperately into those green eyes.

Christian grasped Syed's hand and pulled him close. 'I know you're not much of a one for going out but couldn't you make an exception, just for tonight? Please? You know what a mate Stevie has been to me and you know he thoroughly approves of me and you. He's sent us the invite and I so would like to go out and have some fun with you. You know, just a dance and a laugh and a couple of drinks…' His voice trailed away as he saw the unhappy look in his boyfriend's eyes.

Syed had gone cold on him. He'd said he wanted to go to the party ever since Christian had come home with the invitation but now with just a few hours to go, Syed had lost his nerve. Christian didn't want to admit it but he was really beginning to feel he would like to go out more and have fun. Just a night out with his boyfriend. What was the harm in that?

He sighed, let go of Syed's hand and walked into the bathroom. It was decision time… go out and see some old mates or … 'Sod it,' Christian thought, 'I'm going. I'm not going to let Stevie and everyone down. It's not a crime to enjoy yourself'. He threw on the clothes he'd so carefully planned to wear and stomped back into the living room.

He tried to sound casual and not let his deception or his anger show, 'Well, I'll be off then if you don't want to come. I won't be late but there's no need to wait up' and with that he quickly pecked Syed on the lips avoiding eye contact and walked out the front door.

Syed didn't say a word as he watched Christian leave. It didn't seem to bother Christian much if he went with him or not. Syed was cross now that Christian had gone so easily. Didn't he want to spend the evening with him? They loved their times together on the sofa watching films and stuff on the TV. He just couldn't be bothered to go out tonight that's all. Stevie was nice and he knew he was a good friend of Christian's from a long way back but the truth of it was that Syed was no good at meeting new people, especially in this new world he was living in. He loved Christian's world but it took some getting used to. Couldn't Christian see that? Why couldn't he be more understanding?

Syed slumped down on the sofa and flicked angrily through the channels. It was Saturday night but nothing worth watching. No DVD grabbed his fancy either. What was he going to do? Call Tamwar? Syed started to think about Christian at the party without him, probably having a great time, probably had already forgotten about him. Just thinking about the man he loved so much made Syed's heart miss a beat, perhaps he should give him a ring to make sure he was alright, perhaps Christian needed to know that he was thinking of him?

Syed dialed his number and jumped when the cushion next to him started to vibrate… he picked it up and there was Christian's phone vibrating merrily away on top of an envelope. Syed picked the envelope up and saw it was addressed to Christian. He gingerly opened it, not wanting to pry, always trying to let Christian have his space but oh so wanting to know everything about him. In fact, the envelope merely contained the invitation for the party that night. Stevie had really gone to town on them, lovely card and professionally printed…

Stevie Mayo

requests the pleasure of the company of …

CHRISTIAN AND SYED

to celebrate, in the way only they know how…

My big birthday

On …Saturday 12th

At… The Beach Club

RSVP

Christian had drawn a huge heart in red pen around their names, CHRISTIAN AND SYED, put an arrow through it and all around had drawn lots of little hearts and exclamation marks and then the word FOREVER at the side. SYED felt his heart soar looking at the doodle and a smile slowly spread across his face. Such a simple display of affection was so typical of that big, warm man. It was so hard being angry with him even for a little while. He loved him so much and still couldn't believe that Christian had fought so hard for him and still made it quite clear to him every single day that they were made for each other.

Syed was about to put the invitation back in the envelope when he saw another piece of paper folded up inside. It was a map showing how to get to the club but what caught Syed's attention was what Christian had written on the back. He'd done his own version of the invitation…

CHRISTIAN AND SYED

request the pleasure of the company of…

all their friends and family

to celebrate the most special event in the world …

Their civil partnership ceremony

On…

And here C had broken off and scribbled, 'Dream on, dream on, I wish, I wish… Could I ask him? No, why would HE want ME? I love him.

I LOVE SYED.

SYED couldn't believe what he was reading. His eyes were filled with tears – of joy, of course but also frustration. Why couldn't Christian ask him? What was he worried about? Didn't Christian believe him when he told him how he felt? God, he told him often enough. He even stopped himself saying it too much as he didn't want Christian to think he was being too clingy.

Syed stuffed the map back into the envelope and leapt off the sofa. It hadn't taken him long to decide what to do. It was now or never. He pulled on the outfit that Christian wanted him to wear – the black shirt and jeans that he'd bought him especially for the party, put the invitation into his pocket and bounded out of the flat.

Syed nervously showed the doorman the invite when he arrived and cursed himself for being so self conscious. Why couldn't he relax a bit more? He was so happy about being with Christian and about the man he'd become but the guilt from his upbringing still gnawed away at him. One day he swore he'd shake it off and be proud of his partner and himself wherever they were.

He held his head up, faked a smile and walked down the steps as if entering a club by himself was really no big deal. He fixed his eyes on the bar and casually walked towards it not daring to look in any other direction. Once he got there, he clutched the counter and tried to catch the barman's eye. Wow, he'd done that, now all he had to do was to find his man.

He slowly looked round the packed room and was flattered and flustered to realize that quite a few clubbers were eyeing him up. His glance finally rested on a pair of broad of shoulders he knew and loved so well and grinned to see that Christian was with his friends and obviously in the middle of telling one of his terrible jokes. Although he had his back to him, Syed could imagine his lover's face, that strong jaw line, those kind eyes and that sensuous mouth. All he needed to do was walk over and join them but at that moment the barman came up and Syed ordered his first orange juice of the evening.

He was fishing for his wallet in his back pocket when a velvety voice whispered in his ear, 'Hey, haven't seen you in here before, let me get you that', and a hand reached out a £10 note to the barman. Syed turned and looked into the green eyes he knew so well and which always made his heart pound. He leant towards those welcoming lips and shyly whispered, 'To tell you the truth, it's my first time. My boyfriend got fed up with me messing him around and decided to come without me'. Christian smiled lovingly at him and replied, 'What a bastard, I'd certainly never leave you anywhere by yourself for more than a second'.

Syed's heart swelled in the knowledge that he'd been forgiven, 'He was so right to do it though, I can be such a pain to be with, I'm no good at this sort of stuff and it's not fair on him staying at home all the time.'

'He's out of his tiny mind! I wouldn't even let you out of bed if you were my other half!'

Syed smiled up at his other half and felt so perfectly at ease in their flirty little bubble. Christian purred enticingly into his ear, 'You know, perhaps we could make this numpty jealous and have a dance?'.

Syed looked worriedly at the people on the dance floor and however much he was enjoying himself with Christian, he knew that dancing to 70s disco music was not something he was able to tackle just yet. Christian quickly realized why Syed was hesitating but all of sudden, the problem was magically solved by the DJ who put on something nice and slow. Syed had no idea what it was but wrapped tightly in Christian's arms, it really didn't matter. He rested his head on Christian's shoulder and forgot about the dancers around them and just swayed happily to the rhythm. Christian was in heaven, his evening was perfect, Syed was in his arms – it was all he would ever want. He breathed in the familiar scent of his lover's hair and closed his eyes.

Their reverie was broken by a change of tempo, happy birthday was being played and sung by everyone and an enormous birthday cake was being carefully carried through the crowd.

'Come on Sy, let's grab a glass and join the fun', Christian took his hand and they wound their way to the party group. There was just one chair left so Syed perched himself comfortably on Christian's knees and they listened to Stevie's speech. He seemed so happy to be surrounded by his friends and family and was thanking and hugging them all. At the end he added, ' And just to make this birthday perfect, my new boyfriend Tim is with me and I just know that it's the start of something really special, we'll be as good as ..

'Anthony and Cleopatra!' someone suggested.

'Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers!', someone else chipped in.

'Christian and Syed! – who ever would have thought that our queen of the clubs would fall so utterly and completely into domestic bliss!', laughed another.

Christian and Syed looked at each other and beamed. Christian kissed his partner tenderly and pulled him close. 'You know, it's my birthday in a few weeks, perhaps we could organize a little party and invite some friends. What do you think?', he asked tentatively.

Syed smiled into Christian's eyes, 'I thought you were sending out invitations for something else?' Christian looked puzzled and Syed pulled the envelope out of his pocket. Christian looked away shyly, 'Oh Sy, you weren't meant to see that, I was just doodling, you know what I'm like when I've got a pen in my hand…' he trailed off and stole a nervous glance at his lover's face.

Syed's eyes shone with love and he whispered, 'I don't know why you couldn't ask me, do I make you that nervous? As for whether I'd want you or not, well the answer is…' he broke off to kiss Christian's neck, 'The answer is.. yes, I love you too; yes I do want you and yes, without any hesitation, I want to be yours forever'.

He could feel Christian's heart pounding against his chest.

'Are you sure, Sy? You mean you want to make it official? Are you really sure? I don't want to put any pressure on you or anything, we can take it as slow as …' Syed put a stop to his rambling with a loving kiss. 'Shut up, silly. Can't you just take yes for an answer? And if you don't shut up, I may even go and have another dance with that gorgeous man who was trying to get off with me earlier.'

Christian pushed Syed off his lap and laughed, 'Sorry mate, I think you'll just have to put up with dancing with me. I saw that guy you were with earlier and he was pretty hot. Not unlike yours truly, even if I say so myself and I don't want him anywhere near you.' He wrapped his arm protectively round his boyfriend and continued his teasing as they meandered onto the dance floor, 'He had such a great arse and arms to die for. You didn't get his phone number by any chance?' Syed giggled as he melted into Christian's arms, 'No chance babe - hands off! I'm going home with him tonight and what's more, I'll be going home with him every night forever and forever'.


End file.
